


[Podfic] Literal Interpretation

by Hananobira, Opalsong



Series: Tales from the Yellow Yard [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: John has some questions about the repercussions of going God Tier. Davesprite and Jade are less than helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Literal Interpretation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873336) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Gratitude to Elizabeth Culmer for permission to record and Paraka for hosting!

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4873336)  
Length: 00:04:45

Song/Sound Effects:  
John's texting noises from [Zedge.net](zedge.net) and [Podbean.com](podbean.com)  
Typing noise from [SoundBible.com](soundbible.com)

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Literal%20Interpretation.mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Literal%20Interpretation.m4b) (7 MB)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/literal-interpretation)

*****

  
  


BLOOPER REEL!!!  
[MP3 (4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Yellow%20Yard%20Bloopers.mp3)  



End file.
